Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
|publisher=LucasArts |engine=Odyssey enginehttp://www.giantbomb.com/odyssey-engine/92-1472/ |released=15 июля 2003 |genre=RPG |era=3956 ДБЯНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история |modes=Однопользовательская играhttp://media.xbox.ign.com/media/480/480687/vids_1.html |ratings=*ESRB: Teen (T) * OFLC (AU): PG (8+)http://www.gamesportal.com.au/star_wars_knights_of_the_old_republic_pc_1984.html * PEGI: 12+Official PEGI website * USK: 12+http://search.com.com/reference/Star_Wars:_Knights_of_the_Old_Republic |platforms=*Xbox, * Windows, * Mac OS X * iPad * iPhone / iPod Touch https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/id611436052?mt=8 * Android devices * Xbox One }} «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» (рус. «Звёздные войны: Рыцари Старой Республики») — компьютерная игра в жанре RPG, разработанная студией Bioware. Игра вышла 18 ноября 2003 года. Чуть позже, в 2005 году, вышло продолжение игры Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Сюжет игры начинается во времена Старой Республики (3956 ДБЯ) — за тысячи лет до восхода Галактической Империи и сразу после Мандалорских войн. Производственный процесс Разработка Ранние игры по Звёздным войнам приносили смешанные результаты: «Shadows of the Empire» и «Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II», выпущенные в 1996-м и в 1997-м годах, продемонстрировали огромный потенциал франшизы, но вместе с тем страдала репутация консольных игр по Звёздным войнам. С фильмом «Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» вселенная получила новый виток развития, однако игры, привязанные к новому творению Джорджа Лукаса, подверглись резкой критике. Компания LucasArts приняла решение переориентироваться на качество, что, в свою очередь, породило идею рассказать новую и обширную историю, с использованием современных технологий.«'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'» игрового журналиста Алекса Кейна Идея о разработке классической ролевой видеоигры по «Звёздным войнам» появилась ещё в 1999 году, и не последнюю роль здесь сыграл тот факт, что многие сотрудники LucasArts выросли на настольной ролевой игре «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» от West End Games. В свою очередь, восходящая компания-разработчик Bioware завоевала успех на рынке игровой индустрии благодаря «Baldur's Gate» и стала рассматривать лицензии на различные франшизы, остановившись в итоге на популярных «Звёздных войнах».BioWare had a really cool idea for Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 Сотрудники компании стали писать электронные письма в LucasArts,Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic Q&A и после переписки те встретились с разработчиками. Вначале LucasArts предложила будущим партнёрам переделать «Baldur's Gate» с двухмерной графикой под стилистику Звёздных войн. Однако разработчики стремились пойти дальше и развивать уровень графики — спустя три года они таким образом достигли перехода на 3D в своей новой игре «Neverwinter Nights». Поскольку Звёздные войны считались прежде всего продуктом кинематографа, было решено и здесь задействовать 3D-графику — одновременно с полностью озвученными персонажами, поставленными в фильмовой стилистике сценами и сюжетом, отличающимся максимально эпическим эффектом. Так или иначе, в июле 2000 года было объявлено о сотрудничестве LucasArts и Bioware, результатом которого стал анонс ролевой видеоигры для версии PC и консолей следующего поколения.Star Wars RPG Announced Для первых предстоящий проект являлся шансом зарекомендовать себя на рынке видеоигр, для вторых — отдать дань любимой франшизе и в то же время — ухватиться за золотую жилу. Хотя из-за проблем с издателем часть сотрудников Bioware перебросили на завершение «Neverwinter Nights», в рамках игры по Звёздным войнам LucasArts предоставила своим новым партнёрам практически полную свободу действий. Для самой LucasArts тот период также был весьма напряжённым, поскольку они разрабатывали и другие игры, вследствие чего продюссер проекта Майк Галло постоянно перемещался из США в Канаду, где располагался офис Bioware. Первоначальная идея привязать события игры к анонсированному фильму «Атака клонов» — сиквелу «Скрытой угрозы» — и сфокусировать сюжет на солдатах-клонах была отвергнута, так как могли пойти противоречия с сюжетом самой «Атаки» Джорджа Лукаса. Также известно, что Лукас и его компания Lucasfilm активно принимали участие в разработке концепции, утверждая то или иное решение. Кроме того, одной из разрабатываемых LucasArts игр являлась ММО «Star Wars: Galaxies», действие которой происходило во времена Оригинальной трилогии фильмов, и Bioware пришлось искать вдохновение в других местах. Благодаря подсказкам сотрудника LucasArts по имени Хейден Блэкман, решение нашлось в серии комиксов «Сказания о джедаях», издававшейся в 1990-е годы и представившие события за четыре тысячи лет до фильмов. Однако в комиксе были продемонстрированы архаичные по сравнению с творениями Лукаса технологии, и тогда Bioware предстояло лишь сместить временные рамки своей игры, а вместе с ними — и сеттинг — чуть ближе к фильмам. Игра взяла название «Рыцари Старой Республики» от одной из арок серии комиксов. Кроме того, разработчики планировали ввести персонажа Виму Санрайдер, на чьём развитии завершилась финальная арка «Сказаний», но из-за проблем, связанных с торговой маркой «Sunrider», место Вимы занял новый персонаж, получивший имя Бастила Шан и способности Вимы к боевой медитации джедаев. В то же время продюсер Майк Галло, помимо административно-документной работы, держал связь между Bioware и ведущими кураторами Расширенной вселенной Звёздных войн. Сотрудничество с LucasArts развивалось для Bioware удачно: партнёры не стесняли их и почти не вмешивались в сюжетную концепцию, предоставляя в то же время всё необходимое. Пока разрабатывалась историческая часть, ведущие художники Bioware посетили Беркли в Калифорнии, чтобы встретиться с самим Ральфом МакКуори, создавшим многие узнаваемые образы для Оригинальной трилогии Лукаса. Впоследствии художник Джон Галлахер черпал вдохновение в работах МакКуори, что создавались для некоего неисследованного периода Далёкой-далёкой Галактики и оттого не вошли в фильмы, но послужили дизайнерам Bioware, чтобы воплотить внутри игры «язык форм Звёздных войн», например, визуально устаревшей по отношению к фильмам технику, но всё ещё выглядящей как некая уникально-невозможная технология. thumb|right|270px|Концепт-арт планеты Тарис Исполнительный директор проекта Кейси Хадсон позднее заявлял, что боевая система стала одним из величайших достижений, но в то же время несла риск непринятия. Опыт, полученный в ходе разработки предыдущих игр, значительно помог Bioware.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic Q&A Команда вновь использовала боевую механику D20 из настольной ролевой игры «Dungeons & Dragons», связанную с генерацией случайного числа через бросок двадцатигранной кости. Разработчики стремились во всём искать золотую середину, вследствие чего стремились как насытить бои различными механиками, так и не допустить перегруженности, сохранив в то же время плавность перехода от одного вражеского персонажа к другому. Наибольшей проблемой стал геймпад X-box, поскольку версия для консоли требовала своих особенностей управления, а PC-версия — своей. В то время как анимации для персонажей использовали технологию 3DS Max, игровой движок носил название «Aurora», но был значительно переделан под консоль Xbox, став «Odyssey Engine». Движок позволил воплотить весьма детальные для того времени спецэффекты, например, примятие травы на Дантуине или клубы песка на Татуине. Что касается самих игровых локаций, команда сосредоточилась на максимально непохожих друг на друга планетах, тем самым со всех сторон представляя мир Звёздных войн: всё тот же пустынный Татуин из фильмов, покрытый лесами Кашиик, уже появлявшийся в других источниках Расширенной вселенной, придуманная самими Bioware планета-океан Манаан, а также луговой мир Дантуин и бесплодный Коррибан из «Сказаний о джедаях». Так как Звёздные войны не в последнюю очередь знамениты за фразу «Люк, я твой отец» из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар», одна из первейших идей при разработке состояла в том, чтобы сделать игрока злодеем. Сценарист по имени Дрю Карпишин, отвечавший за сюжетную часть видеоигры, развил эту идею вместе с Хадсоном, введя ключевой поворот сюжета, во время которого игроку раскрывается его тёмная личность; такой поворот был позаимствован из фильмов Шестое чувство и Бойцовский клуб, вышедших в годы разработки. Самому злодею, однако, уделили совсем немного времени, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы именно игрок творил историю. Отступлением от классической классовой ролевой системы стал момент в сюжете, когда игроку предоставлялась возможность обучиться в качестве джедая и выбрать новый класс, поверх заданного в начале. Вскоре разработчики пришли к выводу, что сюжету требуется главный антагонист, в то же время объясняющий, как именно персонаж игрока лишился способностей и воспоминаний. Так появился Дарт Малак, чей образ был вдохновлён Дартом Вейдером из Оригинальной трилогии. Примечательно, что окончательный дизайн Малака не устраивал художника Джона Галлахера, даже отказавшегося работать над персонажем. Многие другие узнаваемые элементы фильмов, помимо дуэлей на световых мечах или Совета джедаев, воплотились в виде дроида-астромеханика Т3-М4, — адаптации R2-D2, — звездолёта «Эбенового ястреба», что представлял своего рода предка «Тысячелетнего сокола», и даже космической станции-супероружия «Звёздная кузница», аналоге «Звезды Смерти» для Старой Республики. Игроку и его спутникам предстояло бороться с Империей ситхов, что подобно Галактической Империи стремилась захватить галактику. thumb|left|200px|Дрю Карпишин Тем не менее, Bioware внесла и собственный контент, например, историческую часть, связанную с господством расой Тёмной стороны, Раката, которую разработчики вплели в появление пустыни на Татуине, происхождение вуки и даже намекнули на связь между Раката и первыми ситхами.Персонаж Аджанта Полл уверяет, что у первых владык-ситхов был какой-то старый и тёмный секрет, но игрой не предусмотрено окончательное выяснение того, является ли этим секретом ракатанская Звёздная карта. Поздние источники связывают расу ситхов и расу Раката через вторжение последних на Коррибан за две тысячи лет до формирования Республики. К тому же, вначале Bioware запретили использовать любые цвета для световых мечей, кроме красного, синего и зеленого, но это значительно ограничивало кастомизацию персонажа. С помощью Майка Галло, напомнившего о существовании внутри Расширенной вселенной нескольких персонажей с уникальными цветами мечей, Bioware отстояла свою позицию в этом вопросе и ввела систему, при которой игрок мог даже поменять цвет своего энергетического клинка. Концепт-арты Джона Галлахера нашли своё отражение по всей игре — от игровых костюмов до персонажей и рас. В свою очередь, Дрю Карпишин, часто посещавший Лас-Вегас, привнёс карточную игру пазаак, основанную на блэк-джеке. Значительную часть работы провёл ведущий дизайнер проекта Джеймс Олен, через которого проходили все аспекты игровой разработки.On Knights of the Old Republic Помимо настаивания на эффектной финальной космической битве, ему также принадлежит решение придать своеобразный характер дроиду-спутнику HK-47, после чего сценарист Дэвид Гойер придумал сделать этого персонажа язвительным и кровожадным. Сам Гойер отвечал ещё и за создание ситхского мира Коррибан, получая удовольствие от привнесённых им же интриг и ситхского кодекса, а также за формирование таких персонажей-спутников, как Карт Онаси и Джоли Биндо, и — частично — за персонажа Бастилу Шан, работа над которой в итоге перешла к Дрю Карпишину, что под конец проекта занял должность ведущего сценариста. Примечательно, что имя Реван, относящееся к игроку, было придумано Оленом в самом начале разработки, да ещё и за несколько секунд, а за основу было взято имя одного из персонажей, что Джеймс отыгрывал в «Dungeons & Dragons». Считается, что полностью озвучить Рыцарей решили всё же не сразу. Окончательно на решение повлиял режиссёр озвучивания по имени Дарра О'Фаррел, который на встрече с Галло и Хадсоном сам выдвинул это предложение и заверил партнёров в том, что технически подобный объём работы будет возможен.How Knights Of The Old Republic Pulled Off A Voice-Acting Triumph Вскоре LucasArts выделила огромный по тем временам бюджет, чтобы обеспечить звуковое сопровождение Рыцарей. Работа по подбору сотни актёров и по изучению источников вселенной позволила озвучить пятнадцать тысяч игровых реплик, воспроизведённых тремястами персонажами. Большая часть игровой речи была произнесена на общегалактическом языке — аналоге английского — но определённая доля составляла реплики на инородных языках, например, хаттском, на который переводились с английского конкретные предложения.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic Q&A Наиболее запоминающимися персонажами, составившими сердце игры, как позже считал Фаррел, вышли девушка-рыцарь Бастила Шан и кровожадный дроид HK-47 в исполнении Дженнифер Хейл и Кристоффера Табори соответственно. Том Кейн, озвучивавший Йоду в фильмах Лукаса, подарил голос «двойнику» Йоды из Рыцарей — мастеру-джедаю Вандару Токейру. Запись, ведущаяся и днями, и ночами в студии Screenmusic Лос-Анджелеса, заняла пять недель вместо ожидаемых семи, и в результате «Рыцари» стали первой игрой с полностью озвученными неигровыми персонажами; фактически, единственным не озвученным персонажем вообще остался тот, которым управлял игрок. Пока велись работы по озвучиванию, композитор Джереми Соул писал оригинальную музыку к «Рыцарям Старой Республики». Стеснённый техническими сложностями и необходимостью следовать мотивам из фильмов по «Звёздным войнам», Соул, тем не менее, подготовил пять десятков различных треков, составивших в сумме полтора часа игровой музыки. thumb|240px|Игровой скриншот, представленный в 2002 году На игровой выставке E3, прошедшей в 2001 году, было объявлено, что игра выйдет в конце следующего года, однако в августе 2002-го появилась официальная информация о сдвиге релиза: весна 2003-го для выхода под пристави X-box и лето того же года — под персональные компьютеры. Демонстрационная версия «Рыцарей» была представлена на Е3 в 2002-м, где она получила положительные отзывы, однако выявила ряд существенных недостатков, связанных с интерфейсом, боевой системой и развитием персонажа. Отдел контроля качества внимательно прислушивался к мнению тестировщиков и даже составил для них специальный документ с рядом вопросов, по итогам заполнения которого внимательно изучали и вносили изменения в игровой процесс и подстраивали прохождение как под фанатов Звёздных войн, так и под обычных игроков. Очередное, но последнее изменение срока выхода сдвинуло релиз к осени 2003-го, так как по заявлениям Рея Зещука, одного из основателей Bioware, компания стремилась достигнуть наивысшего качества. Всего над «Рыцарями» проработала почти сотня сотрудников Bioware. На стадии окончания проекта команда принялась вырезать неподходящий или незаконченный контент, доводя до ума финальную версию своего продукта. Наиболее болезненным оказалось удаление планеты Слехейрон, который предполагалось представить как гладиаторский мир, подобно Джеонозису из «Атаки клонов». Даже в последние дни перед релизом команда Bioware упорно искала ошибки, раз за разом переигрывая в Рыцарей. Облегчение наступило после того, как издание X-box было полностью готово и отдано в Microsoft, хотя разработчики не снизили темпы, когда завершали PC-версию. Выход игры 15 июля 2003 года вышла версия для X-box. Последующие четыре дня составили двести пятьдесят тысяч проданных копий, что сделало «Рыцарей» самой продаваемой игрой для консолей на тот момент.KOTOR sets Xbox sales records Спустя четыре месяца, 19 ноября появилось PC-издание «Рыцарей Старой Республики», занявшее третье место по продажам за месяц.KOTOR makes a strong debut, but can't knock Makin' Magic out of the top slot На территории США продажами руководила LucasArts, а за издание и распространение в Европе отвечала компания Activision. Видеоигра получила восторженные отзывы как среди ведущих цифровых и бумажных обзор-изданий,Critic reviews on Metacritic.comReview by Kieron Gillen on Eurogamer.netReview by Greg Kasavin on Gamespot.com так и внутри фанатского сообщества, а также завоевала множество наград, вроде титула «Игра года».Game of the Year Archive Продолжение и связанная продукция Сразу после выхода «Рыцарей Старой Республики» было анонсировано продолжение. Поскольку Bioware не взялась за разработку, производство сиквела поручили компании Obsidian Entertainment, которая использовала улучшенный движок оригинальной игры. Сиквел получил название «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» и вышел в декабре 2004 года. Тон игры оказался намного темнее, чем в первых «Рыцарях», а действие происходит через пять лет после оригинала, во многом опираясь на события первой части, но внося и собственные новшества как в сюжет, так и в игровую механику. Главный герой, известный как джедай-Изгнанник, вынужден спасать галактику от новых владык-ситхов, попутно осуществляя поиски последних мастеров-джедаев. thumb|left|150px|[[Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 1: Посвящение, часть 1|Первый выпуск серии комиксов «Рыцари Старой Республики»]] В 2006 году состоялся релиз серии комиксов «Рыцари Старой Республики», чей сюжет помещён за восемь лет до игровых событий KotOR. Главный герой, падаван по имени Зейн Керрик, спасается бегством после гибели его друзей-учеников, в которой обвиняют самого Зейна. Хотя серия комиксов имеет свою собственную сюжетную линию, ряд выпусков содержат персонажей из обеих видеоигр в качестве второстепенных или эпизодических. Последний, пятидесятый выпуск серии, вышел 17 февраля 2010 года, а в 2012 году появилась арка-дополнение «Война», состоящая из пяти выпусков. 21 октября 2008 года была анонсирована ММО-игра «Star Wars: The Old Republic», разработку которой проводило подразделение BioWare Austin. События «ToR» происходят через триста лет после обеих «KotOR» и крутятся вокруг конфликта между Галактической Республикой и вышедшей из тени Империей ситхов. Ряд источников, включая роман «Старая Республика: Реван», вышедший в качестве приквела ToR, окончательно установили светлые канонические концовки для «KotOR» и «KotOR II», а также определили пол главных героев обеих игр. Сам «The Old Republic» содержит множество отсылок к играм-предшественникам, включая известных персонажей и игровые локации. Игровой процесс Перед началом игры имеется возможность настроить своего персонажа, выбрав цвет кожи, пол и имя, а также — игровой класс из представленных трёх: искусного в бою и выносливого солдата, ловкого и проворного негодяя, и сбалансированного разведчика. Структура развития персонажа включает в себя такие общие характеристики, как физическая сила, ловкость, телосложение, интеллект, мудрость и харизма, высокие или низкие модификаторы которых влияют на всевозможные игровые аспекты. Другая ступень развития представляет собой систему навыков — игровых умений, некоторые из которых напрямую связаны с характеристиками персонажа и которые при высоких показателях значительно облегчают ту или иную ситуацию. Этими навыками являются взлом компьютерных систем, работа со взрывчаткой, ремонт различных механизмов, прорыв дверной защиты, умение передвигаться скрытно, внимательность, убеждение в диалогах и лечение ранений. Третья система позволяет улучшать способности персонажа, преимущественно, связанные с боем — от специальных атак до владения определённым типом оружия и ношения лёгких или тяжёлых доспехов. Каждая такая способность обычно имеет три уровня, однако некоторые могут быть доступны и вначале игры, в зависимости от выбранного класса. Наконец, имеется и система уникальных защитных показателей, — выносливость, воля и рефлексы, — что позволяют избежать того или иного негативного эффекта. thumb|right|240px|Свуп-гонка на Манаане Игроку доступно двадцать уровней, по достижению каждого из которых становится возможным очередное развитие персонажа и получение новых очков характеристик, навыков или способностей. Повышение уровня происходит за счёт приобретения игрового опыта, что в свою очередь даётся за завершение какого-либо квеста или за поражение противника. Сюжетная линия подкреплена различными побочными заданиями, инициируемыми после контакта с персонажами и включаемыми затем в особый журнал. Диалоги представляют собой полноценное интерактивное взаимодействие, а набор собственных реплик позволяет получить информацию или повлиять на ситуацию разными способами; при этом, высокий параметр навыка убеждения добавляет уникальные реплики. Успешное завершение квестов влечёт за собой награду в виде денег или особых предметов. Некоторые персонажи являются торговцами, располагающие арсеналом доступных к покупке предметов или к продаже не нужных игроку. Финансовая система — галактический кредитный стандарт — предполагает накопление денег, которые, помимо торговых отношений, можно использовать для разрешения критических ситуаций. Деньги выдаются и после побед в карточной игре пазаак, а также — в свуп-гонках. Опираясь в том числе и на карту, игрок может исследовать мир и сам находить различные предметы. Категория экипировки включает в себя робы, костюмы и доспехи, шлемы, головные сенсоры и визоры, пояса, рукавицы, нарукавные повязки и импланты: всё это повышает определённые характеристики, навыки, способности или защитные показатели, но требует от персонажа наличия определённых способностей. Последнее также относится к вещам, что используются в сражениях и делятся на оружие ближнего боя — например, дубинки, топоры, мечи или посохи, — и дальнобойное оружие, вроде бластерных пистолетов, винтовок, переносных пушек. Другая категория представляет собой предметы, приводимые в действие — медпакеты и антидоты, влияющие на жизненные показатели персонажа, контактные мины, доступные для установки на земле, и стимуляторы, временно повышающие характеристики. Уникальными в этом плане являются энергетический щит — доступный для экипировки и способный при активации уберечь от определённого типа повреждения — и генератор маскировочного поля, также экипируемый и скрывающий персонажа от враждебных персонажей. Такие предметы как, компьютерные отмычки и электронные ключи, при высоких навыках помогают получить доступ к компьютерным и охранным системам соответственно, а также — к повреждённым дроидам, однако каждая такая отмычка может использоваться лишь один раз. Наконец, в игре существует множество квестовых предметов, — например, журналов, содержащих полезную информацию, — и предметов апгрейда, что позволяют улучшить определённое оружие. thumb|left|260px|Использование [[Липкая граната|липкой гранаты]] Бои проходят в реальном времени, с использованием паузы, и предполагают задействовать набор различных атак или других своевременных действий. В зависимости от экипированного оружия игрок может навязать как дальний бой, так и сойтись в ближнем, но для успешного поражения противника, помимо мощи самого оружия и характеристик персонажа, требуются способности, связанные с одноручным или двуручным оружием, а также способности особых атак. Защитные показатели могут сберечь игрока от атак противника, чтобы затем самому нанести ответный удар. Кроме используемого в руках оружия, имеется целый арсенал метательных гранат с определённым типом поражения и способным охватить сразу нескольких враждебных персонажей. Такими могут стать представители самых разных рас галактики, мужчины и женщины, бандиты и солдаты, варвары и работорговцы, животные и дроиды, а также светлые и тёмные джедаи. Часть поверженных врагов оставляет на месте гибели деньги с предметами. Игрок может получить повреждение и от мин, вне битвы, однако высокий навык внимательности позволит разглядеть снаряд, а навык работы со взрывчаткой — обезвредить или забрать мину себе. thumb|right|210px|Вражеский персонаж вытягивает жизненную энергию у партии игрока Система принадлежности к Светлой или к Тёмной стороне Силы присутствует и у игрока, который может своими действиями сдвинуть шкалу лишь в одном направлении, а то и вовсе остаться нейтральным. Выбор определённых пунктов диалога и путей завершения квестов дарует очки той или иной стороны Силы; при максимальном же заполнении шкалы осваивается уникальное мастерство. Примечательно, что чем дальше персонаж склоняется во тьму, тем больше портится его внешность. В уготованный момент прохождения сюжетной линии игрок сам осваивает Силу, и тогда он может выбрать новый класс — джедая-воителя, искусного в бою на световых мечах, джедая-консула, могучего в использовании Силы, или сбалансированного джедая-стража, сосредоточенного на развитии системы навыков. В любом случае персонаж получает световой меч, имеющий повышенные атакующие характеристики и позволяющий отбивать бластерные заряды. Кроме того, появляется ещё одна система развития, предлагающая изучить конкретные техники Силы. Они делятся на светлые, тёмные и универсальные: тем дальше персонаж склонился к определённой стороне Силы, тем больше он затрачивает ресурсов на использование техник противоположной стороны. Часть способностей доступна в качестве специальных атак — например, формы телекинеза, молнии, вытягивание жизни или направленный поток ионов — а часть используется на самом персонаже, вроде исцеления ран, временного повышения скорости или — защитных показателей. Ментальные техники дают возможность как оглушить враждебного персонажа, так и использовать Силу для убеждения внутри диалогов. Между тем, ношение доспехов вместо традиционных одежд джедаев может наложить ограничения на использование некоторых техник Силы. thumb|left|260px|«Эбеновый ястреб» В определённый момент игрок получит космический корабль, на котором будет в любом порядке проходить доступные для изучения планеты. По мере прохождения сюжетной линии команда корабля пополняется уникальными спутниками, каждый из которых имеет свои собственные способности и также может развиваться по получению нового уровня. Умения спутников, двоих из которых можно взять с собой, позволяют пройти конкретные сложности, включая сражения, где грамотных набор действий для всех троих позволит максимально эффективно выиграть бой. Практически у всех спутников имеются свои диалоги и побочные задания, привязанные к конкретным планетам, а то и к сюжету. В зависимости от пола игрок может начать романтические отношения с определённым спутником. Ключевой момент выбора Светлой или Тёмной стороны связан с тем, чтобы остаться в Ордене джедаев, сохранив доверие спутников, или стать владыкой-ситхом, повернув против себя некоторых из товарищей. Этот же выбор повлияет на дальнейшие диалоги последней миссии и на общую концовку игры. Персонажи Реван thumb|Реван Реван — молодой и харизматичный рыцарь-джедай, генерал армии Республики. Во времена Мандалорских войн проигнорировал приказы Совета и вместе с группой единомышленников, в которую, помимо прочих, входил его друг Малак, примкнул к армии Республики, где показал себя великолепным стратегом. После победы над лидером Мандалорцев — Мандалором, отправился вместе со своим флотом в Неизвестные Регионы, где и произошел его переход на Тёмную сторону Силы. Бастила Шан Бастила Шан — мощный джедай, обученная с ранних лет различным навыкам и одаренная Силой. Несмотря на юность, Бастила — мастер редкого искусства, Боевой Медитации. С помощью Силы она может повлиять на исход боя. Одной стороне она даёт храбрость и силу, в то время как другая слабеет. Из-за этой способности на Бастилу Шан возложили главную цель войны Республики с ситхами — сокрушить лорда ситхов. Бастила Шан нахальна и импульсивна, но при этом она несёт ответственность за свои действия и чётко осознает это. Её наставники учили её быть осторожной, но Бастила постоянно меняет своё местонахождение, чтобы наносить поражения ситхам, тем самым доказывая Джедаям свою силу. Никто не сомневается в том, что она однажды станет великим Джедаем, но её Сила и импульсивность таят в себе опасность. Благодаря своим способностям и победам Бастила оставит свой след в истории Галактики, но её стремления и намерения могут, в конечном счете, погубить её. Она усердно учится, но у неё мало времени, чтобы понять всё, поскольку угроза со стороны ситхов продолжает поглощать её силы. Во время поиска «Звёздной кузницы» у Бастилы возникли чувства к Ревану. Впоследствии это помогло Ревану вернуть её на светлую сторону. Карт Онаси Тридцативосьмилетний солдат Карт видел больше войн, чем выпало на долю многих. Квалифицированный пилот и тактик, он всегда выполнял свои обязанности с честью, веря, что когда-нибудь его лояльность и верность Республике станет известна. Зачастую он исследует планеты, но не всегда его задания совпадают с тем, что он любит делать. Он участвовал в Мандалорской Войне, когда Ситхи начали угрожать Республике. Обязанности призывают его бороться с Ситхами, но чувство мести может возобладать над долгом. За его плечами много битв, но об этом он рассказывает неохотно. Сейчас уже не ясно, борется ли он, чтобы остановить кровопролитие, или мстит за это самое кровопролитие. Кандерус Ордо Наемник. Работает на того, кто больше заплатит. В большинстве случаев это представители преступного мира, желающие заработать при помощи бойца с превосходными данными, командира-тактика и отъявленного головореза. Если бы его клиенты знали, где он обучился своему ремеслу, они бы дважды подумали, прежде чем нанять его. Кандерус — мандалорец. После Мандалорских войн с Республикой он оказался на стороне проигравших. Но он не был обычным солдатом; он активно участвовал в разработке и осуществлении планов множества сражений, окончившихся не в пользу Республики. На его руках слишком много крови, и он сомневается, что для людей, видевших его работу, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы посмотреть на неё беспристрастным глазом профессионального солдата. Поэтому он и не делает горя из поражения своего народа. Дарт Малак thumb|Дарт Малак Малак — тёмный лорд ситхов, как и его учитель, поддавшийся тёмной стороне Силы. Малак предал Дарта Ревана во время битвы с Республикой, когда Бастила Шан использовала Боевую Медитацию против флота ситхов, чтобы дать республиканскому флоту поддержку в бою и получить возможность проникнуть на корабль Ревана. Малак открыл огонь по кораблю учителя, когда Бастила начала сражаться с ним. Выстрелы нанесли критические повреждения кораблю и едва не убили Ревана. Бастила с помощью Силы поддержала в нём жизнь, принесла его на Совет, и члены Совета решили использовать Ревана для того, чтобы найти «Звёздную кузницу». Они стёрли его память, почти уничтожили его прошлое «я» и создали новую личность сторонника Республики под крылом у Бастилы. Впоследствии, когда Дарт Малак на крейсере «Левиафан» захватил корабль «Чёрный ястреб», на котором летел Реван, Тёмный Лорд сразился со своим бывшим учителем. Малак сообщил Ревану, что он был ситхом, но, несмотря на это, Реван не вернулся на тёмную сторону. Он почти потерпел поражение в поединке с Малаком, однако Бастила отвлекла Малака, пожертвовав собой ради Ревана. Впоследствии Малак переманил её на тёмную сторону Силы. Когда Реван попал на «Звёздную кузницу», он вернул Бастилу на путь джедая и на сей раз победил своего бывшего ученика, нанеся ему смертельное ранение в живот. Умирая, он так и остался Дартом Малаком, хотя и сожалел о своём падении. HK-47 HK-47 — дроид, сочетавщий в себе функции дроида-убийцы и протокольного дроида. Созданный за четыре тысячелетия до Битвы при Явине, этот дроид, вооруженный мощным разрушительным арсеналом, являлся безжалостным воплощением самой смерти, которая преследовала свою цель без устали до выполнения поставленной задачи. Презирая всевозможную органическую жизнь, эта модель являлась одной из самых опасных машин в галактике эпохи Старой Республики. T3-M4 Т3-M4 был дроидом-астромехаником, созданным для нужд Дэвика Канга. Его будущее казалось прозрачным и бесперспективным, однако незадолго до того, как Дарт Малак приказал уничтожить Тарис и Дэвик умер, Т3-M4 встретил Ревана и его команду. Ревану очень понравился этот дроид, и он взял его с собой. После этого жизнь Т3-M4 наполнилась приключениями. Джоли Биндо Джоли Биндо — контрабандист и опытный серый джедай, сражавшийся в Великой войне с Экзаром Куном. Джоли потерял на этой войне свою любимую, и после этого он отверг общество и стал вести образ жизни отшельника. В игре он появляется как ворчливый, но остроумный и мудрый старик, которого мало заботят проблемы «большого мира». Джухани Джухани — женщина расы катар. Родная планета Джухани — Катар, подвергшаяся нападению мандалорцев. Позже она вместе с родителями переехала на Тарис. Она долгое время находилась в рабстве, пока не попала в академию джедаев на Дантуине. После того, как во время тренировки она напала на своего учителя, Джухани сбежала из анклава джедаев и перешла на тёмную сторону. Реван убедил её вернуться к Свету, после чего она присоединилась к его поискам Звёздных карт. Миссия Вао Миссия Вао — девушка расы тви'лек 14-ти лет, обитавшая на Тарисе в нижнем городе вместе с другом Заалбаром. Присоединилась к Ревану, последовав за Заалбаром. Заалбар Заалбар — вуки, ближайший друг Миссии. Принес Ревану клятву долга. Планеты Тарис Тарис — планета, большая часть которой покрыта крупным городом, подобно Корусанту. Эта планета была оккупирована силами армии ситхов. Вылет с планеты был под строжайшим контролем. В Верхнем городе действовал закон об ограничении свободы существ, не относящихся к человеческой расе. В Нижнем городе творился беспорядок: постоянные убийства, грабежи и разбои. Он был почти полностью под контролем различных банд и криминальных организаций. Самая бедная часть, «Подземелье», была населена изгнанными из Верхнего города существами. Люди жили в хижинах без солнечного света, многие из них были заражены болезнью, от которой они превращались в монстров. Дантуин Дантуин — красивый мир зеленых равнин, тихих рек и чистых озёр. Население Дантуина незначительное, сильно разбросанное по планете в виде небольших поселений с обширным землевладением. Разумные расы представлены людьми-фермерами, а также примитивными племенами дантари. Местные животные — собаки кат, ириазы, кинраты, граулы. Во времена Галактической гражданской войны на Дантуине отсутствовали промышленно развитые поселения. Манаан thumb|Ахто-Сити на планете МанаанМанаан — мир, полностью покрытый океаном и населённый селкатами. На планете есть один надводный город под названием Ахто-Сити. Он был выстроен специально для туристов. Планета является единственным местом в галактике, где встречается сильное вещество, имеющее лечебные свойства — кольто. Жители планеты, селкаты, придерживались нейтралитета, поэтому на территории города можно было встретить как представителей Старой Республики, так и Империи Ситхов. Коррибан Коррибан — планета ситхов с интереснейшей историей. Это место являлось практически колыбелью их зарождения. На ней находились гробницы таких великих ситхов, как Марка Рагнос, Нага Садоу, Тулак Хорд, Лудо Кресш и Аджунта Полл. На планете также располагалась академия ситхов. На территории гробниц велись многочисленные раскопки и изучения. Кашиик Кашиик — лесная планета и родина расы вуки. На большей части Кашиика произрастали огромные деревья с диаметром ствола в несколько десятков метров. Вуки спускались с деревьев очень редко, в основном для того, чтобы пройти традиционное испытание. На поверхность сквозь деревья почти не попадал свет. Планета была под контролем корпорации «Цзерка», которая использовала вуки в качестве рабов. Явин Станция, находящаяся на орбите планеты Явин. На этой станции уже много лет подряд живет родианец-изобретатель Сувам Тан . Он спускался на поверхность луны Явин-4 и собирал механизмы и артефакты, оставшиеся после войны, которую начал Экзар Кун. Татуин Татуин — песчаная планета, чьё коренное население включает в себя Песчаный народ и джав. Планета не имела каких либо достопримечательностей или красочной истории. На ней существует несколько космических портов, таких как Мос-Эйсли, Мос-Эспа и Анкорхед. В последнем и происходит действие игры. Лехон, или неизвестная планета thumb|ЛехонЛехон — планета, покрытая сплошными островами и архипелагами, является родиной некогда могущественной расы Раката, или «Строителей». Именно они изобрели технологию гипердвигателя и покорили многие цивилизации. Эта планета хранила множество тайн и загадок. «Звёздная кузница» «Звёздная кузница»— завод огромных размеров, находящийся на орбите звезды системы Лехон и построенный расой Раката за несколько тысяч лет до возникновения Республики. На ней произошла битва между Дартом Малаком и Реваном. Вступление Сюжет (Данный раздел исходит сведений, установившихся относительно главного героя игры уже после её выхода. Хотя прохождение учитывает тёмные концовки, каноническим считается прохождение за Светлую сторону Силы. В ряде мест раздела указаны уточнения или источники, подкрепляющие конкретные моменты геймплея). Пролог thumb|240px|Сражение между солдатами Республики и Империи По приказу повелителя тьмы Дарта Малака флот Империи ситхов атакует звёздный крейсер Республики под названием «Шпиль Эндара», чтобы добраться до рыцаря-джедая Бастилы Шан. С проникновением внутрь абордажной команды развязывается битва между республиканскими и имперскими солдатами, а также — между рыцарями-джедаями и тёмными джедаями. Ввиду превосходящих сил противника судно обречено, и тогда немногие выжившие, включая саму Бастилу, покидают «Шпиль». Республиканский солдат по имени Траск Ульго пробуждает сослуживца, вместе с которым пробирается к спасательной капсуле, сражаясь по пути с ситхскими солдатами. Путь беглецам преграждает ситх с двухклинковым световым мечом, и тогда Траск вступает с ним в безнадёжную дуэль и тем самым выигрывает время сослуживцу. Последний добирается до пилота Карта Онаси, вместе с которым на спасательной капсуле покидает «Шпиль Эндара», за мгновение до гибели крейсера. В поисках Бастилы Капсула приземляется посреди планеты-города Тарис, захваченного ситхами, где Карт перемещает потерявшего сознание спутника внутрь заброшенной квартиры в Верхнем городе. Бастила Шан, потерпевшая крушение в Подгороде, оказывается схвачена в плен гангстерами из банды Чёрные Вулкары. В это время Империя ситхов устанавливает блокаду Тариса и отправляет поисковые группы с целью обнаружить и захватить Бастилу. Когда товарищ Карта приходит в чувство, тот описывает ситуацию, а также объясняет, почему так важна Бастила: эта рыцарь-джедай обладает редчайшей способностью влиять на ход сражений при помощи Силы. Также Карт рассказывает, как владыка-ситх Дарт Малак когда был великим героем-джедаем, который вместе со своим учителем Реваном выиграл Мандалорские войны, но они оба перешли на Тёмную сторону, развязав текущий конфликт против Республики уже в качестве повелителей ситхов. Малак предал своего учителя, возглавив в итоге Империю, и теперь жаждет как можно скорее преодолеть последнюю преграду на пути к галактическому господству, а именно — избавиться от угрозы в лице Бастилы. Последние члены экипажа «Шпиля» обязаны опередить ситхов и потому выдвигаются на собственные поиски. thumb|left|200px|Бастила Шан в плену у бандитов Чтобы пробраться в Нижний город Тариса, республиканские солдаты крадут доспехи ситхских солдат, используя броню как маскировку. Трущобы Нижнего города охвачены войной между свуп-бандами Чёрных Вулкаров и Скрытых Беков, которая лишь обостряется в преддверии турнира свуп-гонок. Республиканцы посещают штаб Беков, чей предводитель Гадон Тек сообщает о плене Бастилы Вулкарами. Их лидер Бреджик планирует выставить пленницу в качестве приза на турнире, и единственным способом победить в гонке является использовать свуп с особым экспериментальным акселератором. Гадон заключает сделку с новыми знакомыми: они пробираются на базу Вулкаров, чтобы забрать акселератор, а Тек позволяет поучаствовать в гонке под флагом его банды. Однако путь соратников Бастилы лежит через Подгород, кишащий гаморреанскими работорговцами и мутантами-ракгулами. Тви'лекка по имени Миссия Вао помогает республиканским солдатам пробраться к базе, после того, как те освобождают друга Миссии — вуки Заалбара. Внутри штаб-квартиры Вулкаров непрошеным гостям приходится сразить множество бандитов, но нужную запчасть к гоночному свупу всё же удаётся найти. В результате сослуживец Карта выигрывает турнир, однако Бреджик не намерен отдавать ценный приз, и всё же Бастиле удаётся освободить себя. Объединив усилия, победитель гонки и рыцарь-джедай дают отпор Вулкарам, после чего Бастила узнаёт в гонщике своего же подчинённого. Последний испытывает неожиданное видение о том, как Бастила Шан сражалась с Дартом Реваном, и джедай считает случившееся проявлением чувствительности к Силе. Не желая больше ждать, когда отыщется Бастила, Дарт Малак отдаёт приказ устроить орбитальную бомбардировку Тариса. Между тем, пока ситхские корабли проводят нужные приготовления, исход тарисианских гонок не проходит мимо мандалорского наёмника Кандеруса Ордо, который работает на местного преступного босса по имени Дэвик. Кандерус желает покинуть Тарис в обход ситхской блокады, для чего выходит на победителя гонок и предлагает план: проникнуть внутрь базы Империи и забрать коды, способные избежать автоматического огня блокады, после чего Кандерус предоставит доступ к быстрейшему кораблю Дэвика. Дроид T3-M4 помогает обойти защиту базы, где ударная команда затем одолевает ситхских солдат, а также — губернатора, имеющего при себе нужные коды. Когда удаётся осуществить задуманное, Кандерус выполняет свою часть сделки, представляя новых знакомых Дэвику как потенциальных наёмников. Очутившись в поместье преступного босса, нарушители пробираются к ангару с нужным кораблём — «Эбеновым ястребом» — в тот самый момент, когда флот Империи ситхов начинает бомбардировку. Дэвик и его помощник-охотник Кало Норд вступают в битву с Кандерусом и его союзниками, однако те выходят из схватки победителями. Покинув Тарис на «Ястребе» и отбившись от ситхских истребителей, спасённые направляются в гиперпространство. Испытания джедаев thumb|right|220px|Бастила в тренировочном поединке с учеником-джедаем Единственным подходящим укрытием становится планета Дантуин, где Орден джедаев имеет свой обучающий анклав. Бастила представляет местному Совету своего освободителя, который, как выясняется, весьма могуществен в Силе и оттого является кандидатом в ученики-джедаи. Более того, между ним и Бастилой установилась ментальная связь, позволяющая обоим разделять видение и ощущать чувства друг друга. Посовещавшись, Совет джедаев принимает решение начать обучение республиканского солдата. За несколько недель тому удаётся освоить Силу и собрать собственный световой меч,Согласно видеоролику «Хронология 8: Гражданская война джедаев», главный герой игры пользовался одиночным световым мечом с синим клинком. после чего нового ученика направляют для финального испытания к дантуинской роще, «испорченной» Тёмной стороной. Источником порчи оказывается падшая во тьму девушка-катарка Джухани, которая навязывает ученику-джедаю дуэль, однако тот не только побеждает Джухани, но и убеждает её вернуться в Анклав,Хотя в игре доступен вариант убийства Джухани, согласно справочнику по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» она обретает искупление благодаря главному герою. проходя таким образом испытание. Попутно ученик примиряет две враждующие дантуинские семьи фермеров, а также устраняет угрозу мандалорских налётчиков, что терроризируют поселенцев. Так как видения демонстрируют таинственные руины неподалёку от Анклава, это место становится целью следующей миссии для Бастилы и её соратника-джедая. Здесь их ожидает древний дроид-стражник — служитель неких Строителей, существовавших десятки тысяч лет назад, — и известие о «вершине безграничной империи» Строителей, носящей название «Звёздная кузница». Джедаям открывается неполная астронавигационная карта, содержавшая, помимо Дантуина, координаты таких миров, как Татуин, Кашиик, Манаан и Коррибан — потенциальное местоположение других таких же карт, которые все вместе могут привести к «Звёздной кузнице». Поскольку Реван и Малак, согласно видениям, также искали «Кузницу» и незадолго до своего падения посещали ракатанские руины, Совет джедаев поручает команде «Эбенового ястреба», что пополнилась искупленной Джухани, отыскать звёздные карты на четырёх планетах. left|thumb|280px|Первая найденная Звёздная карта Такое задание не по нраву Карту Онаси, который не понимает, зачем Совет отправил новичка-джедая на столь опасную миссию. Карт поясняет причины своих подозрений: в прошлом его слишком часто предавали кумиры вроде Ревана и бывшего наставника Онаси, Саула Карата, который теперь служит адмиралом всего ситхского флота. Сам Саул к тому времени узнаёт о судьбе Бастилы и об участии Онаси; эту информацию сообщает Кало Норд, что пережил бомбардировку Тариса. Адмирал Карат доставляет охотника к Дарту Малаку, которому Кало Норд докладывает «ещё более интересные сведения», связанные со вторым спасителем Бастилы. По итогам этой встречи владыка Малак нанимает Кало, чтобы тот выследил группу Бастилы, а её саму — захватил в плен. Звёздная карта на Татуине По прибытии к пустынному ТатуинуСогласно игровому руководству по стратегии, необходимо проходить планеты в следующем порядке: Татуин, Кашиик, Манаан и Коррибан. Статьи Вукипедии учитывают именно этот порядок. джедаи получают новое видение, согласно которому искомая Звёздная карта располагается внутри пещеры. «Эбеновый ястреб» садится в городе Анкорхед, и единственным выходом в пустыню является охотничья лицензия, выдаваемая корпорацией «Цзерка». Ввиду того, что горнодобывающие операции «Цзерки» срываются местными аборигенами из Песчаного народа, лицензию удаётся получить лишь по договору с корпорацией, связанному с убийством вождя налётчиков. Всё же имеется и мирное решение вопроса — дроид-переводчик HK-47, которого команда «Ястреба» покупает в городском магазине и который в действительности оказывается уникальным дроидом-убийцей. Когда ученику-джедаю, замаскированного под аборигена, удаётся пройти к деревне Песчаного народа, он раскрывает себя и через HK-47 просит помочь отыскать Звёздную карту. После того, как непрошеные гости добывают нужные вождю влагоуловители, тот, будучи впечатлённый действиями чужаков, обещает прекратить атаки, предоставляет доступ к истории планеты и направляет джедая к нужной пещере. Звёздная карта действительно находится здесь, однако излучаемая ей Тёмная сторона приманила крупного крайт-дракона, разместившегося в пещере. Эту проблему берётся разрешить один охотник, чьи советы помогают выманить зверя на минное поле, в итоге умертвив крайт-дракона. После того, как команда получает данные со Звёздной карты, Кало Норд и другие наёмники настигают свою цель на выходе из пещеры, однако после продолжительной битвы Кало погибает окончательно. Узнав о неудаче наёмников, Дарт Малак вызывает своего ученика Дарта Бэндона, чтобы тот продолжил поиски Бастилы и её спутников. thumb|right|220px|[[Крайт-дракон выходит из пещеры]] Согласно легендам Песчаного народа, давным-давно Татуин был процветающей зелёной планетой, пока древняя раса поработителей не выжгла поверхность, превратив этот мир в пустыню. Между тем, помимо основного задания, ученику-джедаю удаётся спасти брата Миссии Гриффа, находящегося в плену у Песчаного народа. Результатом спасения становится разочарование Миссии в своём брате, которого она ранее боготворила и который бросил её на Тарисе. В свою очередь, Бастила Шан узнаёт о гибели родного отца, чьи останки обнаруживаются в пещере, и примиряется с матерью. Бастила изучает своего спасителя, ставшего учеником-джедаем, и поучает его об опасностях Тёмной стороны. Чтобы подготовить могущественного в Силе джедая к битве с Дартом Малаком, Бастила описывает подробности собственной схватки с Дартом Реваном: ударной команде рыцарей было приказано взять повелителя тьмы живым, но в решающий момент Малак открыл огонь по флагману учителя, намереваясь похоронить и Ревана, и джедаев. Бастила, спасшаяся тогда, напоминает: когда-то Реван и Малак были великими джедаями, однако вне зависимости от совершённых ими преступлений адепты Светлой стороны не убивают своих пленников. Звёздная карта на Кашиике По прибытии на лесистую планету Кашиик выясняется, что это родина Заалбара и всего народа вуки. Более того, Заалбар приходится из правящей семьи, которая изгнала его после того, как он выявил связь родного брата Чуундара с работорговцами. Теперь же правит сам Чуундар, тайно сотрудничая с оккупировавшей планету корпорацией «Цзерка», что, пользуясь доверием вуки к своему вождю, порабощает коренное население. Когда ученик-джедай и Заалбар достигают деревни вуки, расположенной посреди гигантских деревьев, Чуундар берёт в заложники своего брата, а джедаю ставит условие: спуститься в Земли теней, чтобы тот умертвил вуки по прозвищу Безумный клык. Так как иного выхода нет, а видение Силы направляет всё туда же, к корням деревьев, ученик достигает поверхности и там встречает джедая-отшельника Джоли Биндо. Когда-то тот участвовал в ранней войне против ситхов, но покинул Орден по личным соображениям. Теперь же старик-отшельник желает помочь новым знакомым, присоединяясь к экипажу «Эбенового ястреба», а взамен — помогает пройти к нужной территории, через охранников «Цзерки», мандалорских охотников и сквозь силовой барьер. Голографический хранитель найденной Звёздной карты устраивает испытание ученику-джедаю, по итогам которого предоставляет доступ к артефакту; также хранитель рассказывает о своих вымерших строителях, чьи действия и породили могучие леса на Кашиике. thumb|left|250px|Вуки поднимают мятеж при поддержке джедаев Безумный клык, обитающий в Землях теней, оказывается вуки Фрейиром — отцом Заалбара и Чуундара. Последний изгнал родителя и ввёл весь народ вуки в заблуждение, позволяя работорговцам «Цзерки» заниматься своими грязными делами. Теперь Фрейр намерен вернуться, чтобы положить конец бессчестию, и в этом ему должен помочь древний ритуальный клинок, который удаётся добыть из брюха огромного зверя. Тронный зал деревни вуки наполняется кровью: Фрейр и Заалбар с джедаями сражаются против Чуундара с охранниками «Цзерки», в итоге одерживая верх. Воодушевлённые вуки поднимают восстание, желая свергнуть поработителей, в то время как очистивший своё имя Заалбар возвращается на борт «Эбенового ястреба». Власть «Цзерки» сходит на нет — Кашиик успешно обретает свободу. Звёздная карта на Манаане Океаническая планета Манаан богата целебным ресурсом кольто, однако местный народ селкатов не желает присоединяться ни к одной из сторон в войне, поставляя кольто и Республике, и Империи. Тем не менее, республиканским дипломатам удаётся убедить некоторых селкатских чиновников построить секретную добывающую станцию на дне океана, в то время как ситхи плетут свои интриги: похищают юных селкатов, чувствительных к Силе, чтобы превратить их в адептов тьмы и с их помощью завоевать Манаан. Когда «Эбеновый ястреб» делает посадку в единственном городе планеты, дипломат Республики Роланд Уонн предоставляет новоприбывшим информацию о Звёздной карте взамен на проникновение внутрь ситхского посольства, где необходимо похитить украденного Империей подводного дроида. Справившись с солдатами, селкатами-учениками и тёмным мастером-джедаем, команда нарушителей с «Ястреба» добывает необходимое, после чего ученику-джедаю приходится защищаться в суде селкатов. thumb|right|170px|Звёздная карта посреди океанского дна Роланд сообщает о существовании секретной станции, где, скорее всего, и находится Звёздная карта, однако Республика потеряла связь со своим объектом. Дипломат отправляет к океанскому дну своего неожиданного союзника, который по прибытии обнаруживает, что находившиеся на станции селкаты сошли с ума и поубивали практически весь персонал Республики. Миновав враждебных аборигенов Манаана и фираксанских акул, ученик-джедай находит единственных выживших — учёных, проливающих свет на безумие селкатов, за которое ответственна гигантская прародительница фираксанских акул, пробудившаяся после начала работы станции и находившаяся рядом со Звёздной картой. Следуя советам учёных, джедай уничтожает сборочную машину, успокаивая тем самым существо, и получает доступ к артефакту. У выхода его встречает владыка-ситх Дарт Бэндон — тот самый ситх, убивший Траска на «Шпиле Эндара», — после чего завязывается дуэль, которую Бэндон проигрывает. Хотя всплывший факт строительства станции может подмочить репутацию Республики, селкаты изумлены подробностями об акуле-прародительнице, фактически, спасённой джедаем. Здесь же, на Манаане, Джухани встречает негодяя, причинившего много горя её семье и всему народу катаров; по итогам завязавшейся битвы Джухани не поддаётся на уговоры раненого мерзавца и остаётся на Светлой стороне. Кроме того, удаётся помочь Джоли Биндо разрешить проблему с его другом, которого судят за вероломное убийство тёмного джедая. Помимо историй, демонстрирующих несовершенство учения джедаев, Джоли рассказывает свою историю обречённой любви, толкнувшую джедая на самоличное изгнание. Между тем, Бастила Шан проявляет неподдельный интерес к ученику, с которым у неё сложилась ментальная связь. Их обоих охватывают романтические чувства, и Бастила поддаётся им, но в итоге всё же отвергает, мотивируя важностью миссии. Откровения на «Левиафане» thumb|left|270px|Саул Карат и его заключённые Империя ситхов атакует Дантуин, разрушая Анклав Ордена и убивая многих джедаев. Вскоре после этого флагман Саула Карата под названием «Левиафан» перехватывает «Эбеновый ястреб» из гиперпространства. Один член экипажа был выбран с целью спасти всю команду — сбежать от ситхов и добраться до тюремной камеры, куда поместили Бастилу, Карта и ученика-джедая. Здесь Саул Карат пытает заключённых, сообщает о Дантуине и стремится выяснить цель миссии джедаев, но пользы от допроса ситхи получают мало. После ухода адмирала команда «Эбенового ястреба» освобождается и, пока Кандерус с остальными пробивается к ангару, главная троица направляется к мостику «Левиафана», чтобы отключить притягивающий луч корабля. Сражаясь с дроидами, ситхскими солдатами и тёмными джедаями, они обходят защитные двери, действуя в спешке: вот-вот должен прибыть сам Дарт Малак. На мостике происходит ещё более ожесточённая битва, победителями из которой выходят бывшие пленники. Адмирал смертельно ранен, но успевает шёпотом поведать Карту правду о его компаньоне — солдате со «Шпиля Эндара», ставшего учеником-джедаем, — после чего умирает. Бастила умоляет Карта подождать с расспросами, и все трое мчатся к ангару, где Кандерус с командой возвращают себе «Ястреба». Дарт Малак всё же преграждает путь сбежавшим. Повелитель тьмы выкладывает ужасающую тайну: ученик-джедай, появившийся в поле зрения ситхов на Тарисе, является ни кем иным, как Дартом Реваном — прежним владыкой ситхов и бывшим наставником самого Малака. Бастила подтверждает случившееся. Тогда, во время схватки между Бастилой и Дартом Реваном Малак открыл огонь по флагману учителя, и тот потерял сознание, но Бастила сумела вытащить повелителя, в результате чего между ними и образовалась связь Силы, а затем джедаи исцелили повреждённый разум Ревана и в надежде выявить тайны ситхов внедрили ему новую личностью республиканского солдата, поставленного в подчинение Бастилы. Вся галактика считает Дарта Ревана мёртвым, однако события на Тарисе привели к тому, что Реван уже во второй раз стал учеником-джедаем, и настигающие его видения на самом деле являются воспоминаниями. Хотя такие откровения становятся ударом, Реван отказывается следовать путями тьмы. Дарт Малак выводит из строя компаньонов бывшего наставника, после чего завязывается ожесточённая дуэль на световых мечах. Бастиле удаётся освободиться, и, стремясь выиграть время, девушка ввязывается в сражение, веля Карту с Реваном продолжать миссию. Те вынуждены вернуться на «Ястреб», оставив Бастилу в заведомо проигрышном поединке с Малаком. thumb|right|195px|Дуэль между Реваном и Малаком «Эбеновый ястреб» покидает «Левифан», отбиваясь от ситхских истребителей. Известие о том, что их компаньон и джедай когда-то "прославился" в качестве Дарта Ревана, команда «Ястреба» встречает со смешанными, но, в целом, положительными реакциями. Миссия Вао и Заалбар верят в то, что спасший их на Тарисе человек — не владыка-ситх, Джухани также имеет неоднократные примеры проявления доброго начала со стороны Ревана, Джоли и вовсе с первой встречи знал истинную личность Ревана, а Кандерус искренне восхищается джедаем, как победителем в Мандалорских войнах. Дроид HK-47, также потерявший память и сменивший многих хозяев до Татуина, неожиданно обретает воспоминания и узнаёт в Реване своего создателя. Подозрительный Карт Онаси вынужден подчиниться мнению большинства. Звёздная карта на Коррибане Последняя Звёздная карта расположена на Коррибане, что представляет собой родину древних ситхов, от которых остались лишь гробницы. Нынешние ситхи основали здесь Академию, раположенную неподалёку от единственного поселения Дрешде. Осознав, что Звёздная карта находится в долине с гробницами, а путь туда лежит лишь через Академию, бывшему Дарту Ревану приходится вновь выдать себя за джедая, желающего провести обучение путям тьмы. Не зная об истинной личности кандидата, но ощущая могущество новичка, отвечающая за подбор студентов Ютура Бан принимает Ревана в Академию. Здесь, помимо других студентов, обнаруживается Дастила Онаси — сын Карта — который имеет потенциал Силы. Разгневанный на отца за то, что тот когда-то ушёл на войну и оставил их с матерью, Дастил жаждет присоединиться к ситхам, однако Реван и Карт предоставляют юноше доказательства ситхских преступлений, после чего ошеломлённый Дастил примиряется с отцом и покидает Академию. thumb|left|200px|Ситхи сражаются за власть Глава Академии по имени Утар Винн объявляет о соревновании среди ситхов-студентов, пока его правая рука Ютура Бан в стремлении занять место Утара пытается склонить Ревана на свою сторону. Новоявленный студент посещает долину и несколько гробниц в ней, вынужденный убить некоторых студентов-конкурентов, а некоторых — помочь втайне от Утара задуматься о пути Светлой стороны. Внутри одной гробницы Реван обезвреживает сошедшего с ума дроида-убийцу, в другой попадает в плен к ещё более безумному бывшему главе Академии, одолевая его вместе со вторым студентом. Гробница первейшего в истории владыки-ситха содержит в себе призрак повелителя: пресполненного печали и сожалений за свои давние действия, однако Ревану, который сам получил второй шанс, удаётся вернуть того к свету и помочь обрести мир. В конце концов, ученику-джедаю удаётся получить достаточно престижа для проведения финального испытания в последней гробнице. Здесь Реван следует указаниям Утара и проходит через древние коридоры, достигая в итоге Звёздной карты. И всё же его испытание не завершено, так как глава Академии требует, чтобы победитель соревнования убил Ютуру и занял её место. Реван не желает вновь становиться ситхом, и в последовавшей дуэли на световых мечах побеждает обоих мастеров Академии, но щадит Ютуру, убеждая её поискать искупления у джедаев. Между тем, Дарту Малаку, напротив, удаётся пытками совратить пленённую Бастилу на Тёмную сторону, заполучая себе новую ученицу. Неизвестный мир thumb|right|280px|«Эбеновый ястреб» терпит крушение Звёздные карты дают местоположение «Звёздной кузницы», к которой направляется «Эбеновый ястреб». «Кузница» предстаёт в виде огромной боевой станции, чьи защитные истребители атакуют «Ястреб». Справившись с противником, корабль, тем не менее, поражаетcя искажающим полем на орбите неизвестной планеты, где «Ястреб» терпит крушение посреди одного из островов. Пока Республика собирает флот, чтобы раз и навсегда уничтожить «Кузницу», команда «Ястреба» исследует планету, где вскоре обнаруживаются два племени расы Раката — чернокожие дикари и варвары, ведомые Избранным, и красными Старейшими, что владеют технологиями и древними секретами. От Старейшин Реван узнаёт, что десятки тысяч лет назад Раката правили галактикой, используя могущество «Звёздной кузницы», и были известны как Строители, но лишились связи с Силой и вернулись на родину, чтобы продолжить существование в тени своего храма. Именно там, в этом храме, ныне оккупированном ситхами, расположен источник искажающего поля. Однажды Реван и Малак посетили племя Старейшин, пообещав уничтожить «Кузницу», но после того, как последние носители ракатанских легенд открыли странникам вход в храм, Реван предал Стайрешин и вместе с учеником использовал «Кузницу» как источник неиссякаемого флота для их Империи ситхов. Теперь же Реван желает по-настоящему уничтожить станцию, питающуяся Тёмной стороной, и демонстрирует свои намерения, вызволяя разведчиков-Старейшин из племени Избранного, уничтожая заодно и его самого, и многих варваров. Когда Старейшины вновь позволяют Ревану войти в храм, вместе с ним туда следуют Джухани и Джоли, ощущающие опасность для Ревана. Трое джедаев исследуют древнее строение, пробиваясь на крышу через боевых дроидов и тёмных джедаев, некоторые из которых жаждут сразиться с бывшим владыкой-ситхом. Наверху они, к своему потрясению, встречают тёмную Бастилу, что навязывает бывшим союзникам противостояние. Впечатлённая мощью Ревана, Бастила предлагает ему вернуть мантию повелителя тьмы, заняв место Дарта Малака, и пытается убедить Ревана в том, что джедаи лишь сдерживают его, как ранее сдерживали её саму. Бывший владыка-ситх отклоняет предложение Бастилы,Хотя в «KotOR I» возможно тёмное прохождение за Ревана, ряд поздних источников установил каноничным возвращение Ревана к Светлой стороне. и тогда разгневанная, она покидает храм, возвращаясь на «Кузницу». Финальная битва thumb|right|260px|Космическое сражение возле «Звёздной кузницы» Так как искажающее поле отключено, отремонтированный «Эбеновый ястреб» также направляется на орбиту, куда уже прибыл республиканский флот. Карт Онаси докладывает обстановку, убеждая адмирала Додонну и мастера-джедая Вандара в том, что другого шанса уничтожить станцию не будет. Между кораблями Республики и Империи развязывается ожесточённый бой, но, так как Бастила использует боевую медитацию в пользу ситхов, ударная команда джедаев во главе с «Ястребом» прорывается через защитную линию, на борт «Кузницы». thumb|left|180px|Дуэль Ревана с возлюбленной Огромное число боевых дроидов и тёмных джедаев оказывают сильное сопротивление, однако Ревану и двум его спутникам удаётся прорваться к нужной палубе, невзирая на волны вражеских подкреплений, что отправляет в их сторону Малак. Реван остаётся с Бастилой один на один, и в ходе дуэли девушка использует новоприобретённые навыки и мощь «Звёздной кузницы», но раз за разом джедай одерживает верх. В конечном итоге, ему удаётся убедить Бастилу вернуться к свету благодаря их ментальной связи и взаимным чувствам. Девушка остаётся, чтобы использовать боевую медитацию уже для флота Республики, и признаётся, наконец, в любви Ревану. thumb|right|220px|Последние мгновения жизни Дарта Малака Пройдя через последний заслон дроидов, Реван настигает бывшего ученика. Последовавший длительный поединок на световых мечах прерывается, когда Малак сообщает правду о «Звёздной кузнице» — станция не просто питается Тёмной стороной, а голодает, и для повышения эффективности станции можно использовать тела чувствительных к Силе. Эти же пленники с Дантуина, расположенные теперь внутри машин, используются самим Малаком как источник жизненной силы. Однако Реван сводит и это преимущество на нет, нанося в итоге смертельный удар Малаку. Повелитель тьмы выражает сожаление перед смертью и заявляет Ревану, что тот навсегда останется одиночкой. Реван и Бастила возвращаются к «Ястребу», а в то же время корабли Республики преодолевают защиту станции и повреждают её важные системы. «Эбеновый ястреб» едва успевает покинуть гибнущую «Звёздную кузницу». Эпилог Источник флота ситхов уничтожен, ровно как свою смерть встретил и владыка Империи ситхов. На церемонии празднования всем членам экипажа, помимо всех почестей, вручается наивысшая награда Республики. Искупивший свои злодеяния Реван вновь возвращается в Орден джедаев как «Блудный рыцарь». Создатели * Чарльз Деннис — Дэвик Канг, дополнительные голоса * Дэн Хаген — дополнительные голоса * Даран Норрис — Зелка Форн * Итан Филлипс — Галон Лор, Тамлен, неизвестный республиканский солдат (станция «Хракерт»), житель Дантуина, хракретский наёмник, инфицированный «изгнанник», фанат свупов, пленник * Фрэнк Уэлкер — Санри, Джорак Ульн, Гар, фанат свупов, дополнительные голоса * Грегг Бергер — дополнительные голоса * Грей Делайл — Сарна, Лина, Касандра Матели * Хиллари Хубер — Зердра, Айс, Сами, Селвен, тёмная джедайка, женщина-«изгнанница», Sith Apprentice, Sith Soldier, Sith Student, Sith Thug * Карен Томас — Кебла Юрт * Джеймс Хоран — Рикард Люсофф, Двупалый Герлон * Джейсон Марсден — Бреджик, Дастил Онаси, Фурко Неллис, Игир * Джесс Харнелл — республиканский солдат '' * Джим Уорд — ''дополнительные голоса * Кевин Шон — дополнительные голоса * Кимберли Брукс — Элис Монтанья, Шарина Физарк, Хестер * Лиз Маркс — Диа, Эсала, Гана Лавин, Кейра, Рилка, горожанин, поселенец, Sith Negotiator, женщина * Ллойд Шерр — Кало Норд, Танис Венн, Вигло, раб * Майкл Гоф — Ларго, Хендар * Майкл Ральф — дополнительные голоса * Нейтан Карлсон — Хандон Гулд, агент Дэвика * Нил Каплан — Дарт Бэндон, Горс Бендак, Аджуур, Холдан, Джерган, Sith Governor, Ксор, Закс, Мотта * Нил Росс — Алан Матале, дополнительные голоса * Ник Джеймсон — Биллан, представитель тарисианской знати * Пэт Фрейли — Дак Вессер, Джелруд, республиканский дипломат * Патрик Пинни — дополнительные голоса * Пол Амендт — дополнительные голоса * Фил Ламарр — Гадон Тек, Гарн, Гьярши, Гудроу, Луо, Избранный, ракатанский воин * Рино Романо — Реван , Фирит Ме * Робин Аткин Даунс — Мекель, Грифф Вао, механик «Чёрных вулкаров» * Робин Сакс — Саул Карат * Саймон Темплман — дроид джедаев, дроид Матале, мужчина-«изгнанник», SIth Academy Guard, Sith Patrol Leader, Sith Troopers * Стивен Джей Блюм — Юн Генда, тви'лек * Сумали Монтано — Лэшоу, Белайя, Рахасия Сандрал, зритель дуэлей * Тамара Филлипс — Ютура Бан * Том Кейн — Вэндар Токейр, Утар Винн, Роланд Уонн, Аджанта Полл, Никлос, Марл, представитель «Цзерки» на Коррибане, боевой дроид Матале, охранный дроид на Манаане, Manaan Sith War Droids '' |crew= * Режиссёр — Кейси Хадсон * Продюсеры — Брайан Дэвис, Дерек Френч, Майкл Галло, Кейси Хадсон, Рэй Музыка, Грег Зещук ** Помощники продюсеров — Нейтан Плюис, Джулио Торрес, * Сценаристы — Дрю Карпишин, Джеймс Олен, ** Автор инструкции — Лукас Кристьянсон * Композитор — Джереми Соул * Художественные директора — Дэвид Хиббелн, Дерек Уоттс }} Появления Как и подобает RPG, 'KotOR' привносит множество нового контента, по большей части второстепенного. Одна звёздочка (*) напротив персонажа указывает на важность для сюжета, а две (**) — на факт того, что данный персонаж впервые появился или был упомянут в других источниках «Звёздных войн». * Адренас * Аджуур * Кел Алгвинн * Англу * Джолан Афетт * Толл Апкар * Кандон Арк * Лур Арка Сулас * Ашана * Б'ри * Бакка * Зорис Бафка * Ютура Бан* * Дарт Бэндон * Белайя * Биллан * Джоли Биндо* * Уд Бнар** * Бочаба * Болук * Бреджик* * Бва'ласс * Нилко Бваас * C8-42-GE3 * Хут Калин * Галдуран Калриссиан * Чорравл * Чуундар* * Кристя * Гортон Колу * Дейзо Коох * Протокольный чиновник «Цзерки» * D-A02 * Ворн Даасраад * Даой * Мэттон Дасол * Дехно * Маана Демкнот * Дерн * Диа * Доба * Форн Додонна* * Дорак * Мика Дорин * Дуан * Одноглазый Дункан * Дуула * Элинда * Элора * Эргерон * Эсала * Раскта Фенни * Кассус Фетт * Шарина Физарк * Уорд Физарк * Фодо * Комад Фортуна * Отец Комада Фортуны * Фрейир* * Зелка Форн * Вирин Гал * Галас * Эли Ганд * Гандрофф * Тошан Гант * Гар * Гарн * Гаррум * Гарук * Джелруд * Юн Генда * Гендар * Отец Гендара * Дед Гендара * Двупалый Герлон * Гьярши * Глуупор * Горвукен * Гранн * Грарвваар * Грррварр * Хандон Гулд * Иторак Гульдар * Гурк * Гарни * Хасек * Фории Хакса * Гендар * Хестер * Стражница Скрытых Беков * Хията * HK-47* * Джамо Хогра * Грита Хольда * Холдан * Тулак Хорд** * Хортат * Бен Ху'ал * Гудроу * Хулас * Эласса Хурос * Гипердрайв * Айс * Игир * Игнус * Ильза * Иксгил * Йортал Икслис * Изиз * Джа'Гатча * Джаарак * Джаги * Джарг * Хукта Джакс * Джерган * Джоса * Джон * Каал Джордан * Джордо * Джухани* * Отец Джухани * Мать Джухани * K-X12a * K-X12b * K-X12c * K-X12d * Карал Каар * Кадир * Кайра * Ганда Кайтува * Джурган Кальта * Дэвик Канг * Саул Карат* * Предшественник Саула Карата * Лурзе Кеш * Дж'ане Кан * Кни * Кота * Дэвин Котрас * Краат * Кудос * Экзар Кун** * Джор Ул Куракс * Юка Лака * Врук Ламар * Лана * Ларго * Адум Ларп * Ларрим * Лэшоу * Гана Лавин * Отец Ганы Лавин * Лина * Жар Лестин * Лл'ава * Лупа * Галон Лор * Лоргал * Тиварк Луован * Луо * Рикард Люсофф * Луугро * Диисра Луур Джада * Дарт Малак* * Малия * Мандалорский заключённый * Марл * Малэйр * Алан Матале * Шен Матале * Кассандра Матале * Матрик * Элам Мэттик * Луи Мэттик * Брат Элам Мэттик * Талия Мей * Фирит Ми * Мекель * Фодо Меду * Мик'Тунан'Джус Оргу * Квидл Мольто * Элис Монтанья * Муш * Мотта * Налешекан * Джанис Налл * Джаникс Нард * Наркал * Наяма * Нелиник * Немо * Калдер Неттик * Никлос * Фурко Неллис * Коно Нолан * Кало Норд* * Нубасса * Ракссус Нали * Шейла Нуур * Омиш * Карт Онаси* * Дастил Онаси * Моргана Онаси * Сакул Ондонданакс * Избранный* * Кандерус Ордо* * Орсаа * Рундил от Сулем * Саша от Сулем * Ахита Отар * Смотритель * Аджанта Полл * Джедай-учитель Аджанты Полла * Фирк * Рулан Пролик * Кей Кель-Дрома** * Дюрон Кель-Дрома * Улик Кель-Дрома** * Куатра * Дорак Куинн * Райто * Редрос * Марка Рагнос** * Узник * Риза * Реван* * Рилка * Юка Рилл * Рорворр * Ротррравр * Рукил * Отец Рукила * Дед Рукила * Нага Садоу** * Сами * Самнт * Санасики * Неизвестный вождь народа песков * Касус Сандрал * Нурик Сандрал * Рахасия Сандрал * Гуун Хан Сареш * Сарна * Лин Секла * Селена * Селвен * Зуулан Сентар * Нико Сенви * Шаардан * Шаелас * Шалина * Бастила Шан* * Отец Бастилы Шан * Хелена Шан * Шаса * Шелкар * Шеррук * Шума * Ситх-губернатор * Сол'аа * Ссламот * Бендак Старкиллер * Мандалор Наивысший * Номи Санрайдер** * Санри * Сууда * Биб Сюрул * Т'сллт * Тар'иилок * T3-H8 * T3-M4* * Тамлен * Сувам Тан * Тарига * Тила * Тета** * Гадон Тек * Тон** * Вандар Токар * Тука * Гарм Тотрил * Тревин * Твитч * Угзак * Юджаа * Юджии * Гилтос Уксарис * Сказитель * Траск Ульго * Джорак Ульн * Неизвестный аквалиш (Северные апартаменты) * Неизвестный аквалиш охотник за головами (Верхний город) * Неизвестный аквалиш-кандидат в ситхи * Неизвестная тви'лекка (Южные апартаменты) * Неизвестный иторианец (Южные апартаменты) * Неизвестный изгнанник 1 * Неизвестный изгнанник 2 * Неизвестный тёмный джедай (Шпиль Эндара) * Неизвестный тёмный мастер-джедай (Манаан) * Неизвестный тёмный мастер-джедай (Звёздная кузница) * Неизвестный дурос (Южные апартаменты) * Неизвестный дурос-диктор гонок * Неизвестная фанатка дуэлей * Неизвестная джедай-реваншист * Неизвестный человек охотник за головами (Верхний город) * Неизвестный человек-сенатор * Неизвестный иридонец-наёмник * Неизвестная женщина-джедай (Шпиль Эндара) * Неизвестный фанат дуэлей * Неизвестный охотник за головами (поместье Дэвика Канга) * Неизвестный джедай мужского пола (Захват Дарта Ревана) * Неизвестный джедай мужского пола 2 (Захват Дарта Ревана) * Неизвестный джедай мужского пола 3 (Захват Дарта Ревана) * Неизвестный джедай мужского пола 4 (Захват Дарта Ревана) * Неизвестный иторианец (Верхний город) * Неизвестный иторианец-механик * Неизвестный мандалорец (HK-47) * Неизвестный мандалорский капитан * Неизвестный мандалорский командир * Неизвестный тарисианский торговец * Неизвестный республиканский дипломат * Неизвестный республиканский солдат (станция «Хракерт») * Неизвестный республиканский солдат (Подгород) * Неизвестные республиканские солдаты (кольто-резервуары) * Неизвестный родианец (Нижние апартаменты) * Неизвестный родианец (поместье Дэвика Канга) * Неизвестный заключённый-родианец * Неизвестный ситхский дипломат * Неизвестный ситх-мастер (Лехон) * Неизвестный ситх-солдат * Неизвестный чиновник корпорации «Систек» * Неизвестный тарисианский дворянин (кантина Верхнего города) * Неизвестный тарисианский дворянин (поместье Дэвика Канга) * Неизвестный посыльный тви'лек * Неизвестный тви'лек-заключённый (тарисианская военная база) * Неизвестный Мандалор * Урия * Фазза Ультрал * Грифф Вао * Миссия Вао* * Варко * Сенни Век * Марлина Венн * Танис Венн * Дак Вессер * Андор Векс * Вигло * Роналд Уонн * Джанос Вертка * Вурвилл * Ворррознор * Джиггер Райт * Утар Винн* * Ксор * Гонто Яс * Краттис Юркал * Кебла Юрт * Юсанис * Заалбар* * Заэдра * Закс * Зеена * Зиагром |creatures= * Брит * Делувианский жирный червь * Рососпинник * Акула-фираксан ** Прародительница * Гакксанский мозговой слизень * Гизка * Горрил-слизень * Гранитный слизень * Шершень * Ириаз * Катарн * Кат-гончая * Кинрат * Крайт-дракон ** Каньонный крайт-дракон * Сарлакк * Майкел * Орканский скат * Квуурианский болотный паразит * Ранкор * Ракгул * Ронто * Гнойный червь * Ширак * Тах * Терентатек * Тук'ата * Уллер * Волис-червь * Врэйд |droids= * Дроид-убийца ** Дроид-убийца серии HK ** Экспериментальный прототип дроида-убийцы Марк VII * Штурмовой дроид ** Штурмовой дроид Mark I ** Штурмовой дроид Mark II ** Штурмовой дроид Mark IV * Боевой дроид «Василиск» * Дроид-камера ** Ситхская охранная ховер-камера * Разведывательный дроид ** Разведывательный дроид K-X12 ** Подводный разведывательный дроид * Протокольный дроид ** Протокольный дроид серии GE3 * Ракатанский дроид-стражник * Дроид-охранник ** Патрульный дроид Mark I ** Дроид безопасности/техподдержки серии S6 * Утилитарный дроид ** Утилитарный дроид R-8009 ** Вспомогательный дроид серии T3 * Дроид-страж |events= * Бомбардировка Татуина * Столетняя тьма * Великая гиперпространственная война * Тарисианская гражданская война * Великая война ситхов ** Битва при Оссусе ** Битва при Явине-4 ** Отвоевание системы Императрицы Тета * Великая охота ** Чистка Кашиика ** Чистка Коррибана * Мандалорские войны ** Резня на Катаре ** Первая битва при Алтире ** Первая битва при Тарисе ** Битва при Дуро ** Вторая битва при Тарисе ** Битва в скоплении Джаги ** Битва при Малакоре V * Миссия на Дромунд-Каас * Тарисианское открытие сезона * Корусант Классик * Война банд между Беками и Вулкарами ** Рейд на базу Вулкаров * Гражданская война джедаев ** Первая миссия на Дантуине ** Миссия на Раката-Прайм ** Бомбардировка Телоса IV ** Захват Дарта Ревана ** Захват Тариса ** Атака «Шпиля Эндара» ** Спасение Бастилы Шан ** Разрушение Тариса ** Дуэль в Древней роще ** Засада на Татуине ** Восстание на Кашиике ** Рейд на посольство ситхов ** Дуэль на станции «Хракерт» ** Атака Дантуина ** Схватка на «Левиафане» ** Схватка на Коррибане ** Дуэль в Храме древних ** Битва при Раката-Прайм *** Дуэль на «Звёздной кузнице» |locations= * Алтир * Андо * Бонадан * Система Дантуин ** Дантуин *** Анклав джедаев *** Кристальные пещеры *** Гаранг **** Космопорт Гаранга *** Ракатанские руины *** Поместье Матале *** Поместье Сандралов *** Древняя роща ** Дина * Дералия * Эраи * Эраи III * Система Фрит ** Астероидное поле Фирта * Межгалактическая пустота * Скопление Джага * Система Кашиик ** Кашиик *** Посадочный порт «Цзерки» *** Великая дорога *** Рвукррорро **** Дом Ворррознора **** Дом Вурвилла **** Зал Вождя *** Земли теней **** Кузня Строителей **** Хижина Джоли * Кессель * Система Хорусет ** Коррибан *** Дрешде **** Пьяная сторона **** Академия ситхов *** Долина тёмных повелителей **** Пещера шираков **** Гробница Аджанты Полла **** Гробница Марки Рагноса **** Гробница Наги Садоу **** Гробница Тулака Хорда ** Хорусет * Система Лехон ** Або ** Лехон *** Поселение Чёрных раката *** Поселение Раката-старейшин *** Храм древних * Лвекк * Малакор V * Система Пиршак ** Манаан *** Ахто-Сити **** Высший Суд Ахто **** Трек для свупов Ахто-Сити **** Отсек доков Манаана ***** Провизионный киоск для посетителей Ахто-Сити **** Посольство Республики **** Посольство ситхов **** Магазин Йортала Икслиса *** Скважина Хракерт **** Станция «Хракерт» ** Пиршак * Система Криспин ** Астероидное поле Криспина * Даминия * Корусант ** Храм джедаев *** Архив джедаев ** Зал Высшего совета * М'хели * Нека * Ордо * Перлемианский торговый маршрут * Фемис * Рафа V * Система Сигил * Слехейрон * Сорджус * Талравин * Сектор Тарис ** Система Тарис *** Тарис **** Поместье Дэвика Канга **** Нижний город ***** База Чёрных Вулкаров ***** База Скрытых Беков ***** Кантина Джавьяра ***** Западные апартаменты Нижнего города ***** Восточные апартаменты Нижнего города ***** Свуп-трек Тариса **** Подземный город ***** Деревня изгнанников ***** Земля Обетованная ***** Канализация Подгорода **** Верхний город ***** Дроиды Джанис ***** Универмаг снаряжения Кеблы Юрт ***** Дуэльный ринг Тариса ***** Тарисианская военная база ***** Кантина Верхнего города ***** Медицинский центр Зелки Форна ***** Южные апартаменты ***** Северные апартаменты * Система Тату ** Татуин *** Анкорхед **** Кантина Анкорхеда **** Магазин дроидов Анкорхеда **** Охотничий домик *** Дюнное море **** Восточное Дюнное море ***** Ракатанские руины **** Анклав народа песков *** Свуп-трек Татуина ** Тату I ** Тату II * Трансел * Система Юкатис ** Юкатис * Циннагар * Система Явин ** Явин *** Явин-4 *** Явин-7 *** Явинская станция |organizations= * Адмирал * Провизионная компания Ахто-Сити * Антиинородческая лига * «Дроиды Аратека» ** Торговая лавка «Аратека» * Чёрные раката * Мечерождённые ** Мастер меча * Calin Industries * Корпорация «Цзерка» * Сказитель * Durkish Corporation * Огненные танцоры эчани * Неизвестное племя народа песков * Высший защитник эачи * Старейшины ** Хранитель истории * Обмен * Адепт Силы * ГеноХарадан ** Смотритель ** Мастер Гильдии * Gungis X Weapons * Бортовой стрелок * Охотник за головами * Свуп-банда ** Скрытые Беки ** Чёрные Вулкары * Дом Органа * Бесконечная Империя * Орден джедаев ** Джедай ** Джедай-консул *** Джедай-хранитель знаний **** Джедай-библиотекарь **** Джедай-историк ** Серый джедай ** Совет джедаев *** Совет анклава джедаев на Дантуине ** Джедай-защитник ** Высший совет джедаев ** Младший джедай ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Реваншисты ** Мастер-джедай ** Джедай-страж ** Падаван * Семья Санрайдер * Семья Сареш * Семья Матале * Семья Шан * Солдат * Семья Сандрал * Семья Кель-Дрома * Семья Венн * Негодяй * Holo-Sec Corp * Караканы * Korrealis Systems * Краты * Мактит * Мандалорцы ** Клан Ордо ** Мандалор ** Мандалорские неокрестоносцы *** Мастер сосредоточения *** Фельдмаршал * Mephilis Corporation * Изгнанники (Тарис) * Семья Ульго * Старая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Сенатор *** Верховный Канцлер ** Вооружённые силы Республики *** Республиканский флот *** Республиканская армия * Офицер полиции * Принцесса * Quellegh Industrial * Империя ситхов * Империя ситхов Дарта Малака ** Тёмный джедай ** Тёмный повелитель ситхов ** Губернатор ** Ситх-ученик ** Повелитель ситхов ** Флот ситхов * Southwood Speeder Rental Business * Starlight Entertainers * Корпорация «Систек» * Tarisian Tourism Board * Твистед Ранкор Трио * Вождь вуки * Учёный * Племя Изиза |species= * Арканианцы * Аквалиши * Барагвины * Биты * Ботаны * Катары * Димеанцы * Дуросы * Эчани * Гаморреанцы * Граны * Люди * Хатты * Иридонцы * Иторианцы * Джавы * Кумумга * Массасси * Мон-каламари * Никто * Пааердуаги * Куаррены * Раката * Родианцы * Селкаты * Чистокровные ситхи * Трандошане * Народ песков * Тви'леки * Верпины * Вуки * Неизвестная трёхпалая раса * Забраки |vehicles= * Звёздный истребитель ** Звёздный истребитель S-250 типа «Клешня» ** Истребитель ситхов ** Тактический ударный истребитель типа «Аурек» * Грузовой корабль ** Лёгкий грузовой корабль *** Грузовой корабль типа «Динамический» **** «Эбеновый ястреб» * Носитель ** Носитель дроидов KT-400 * Корзина-лифт * Крупный корабль ** Крейсер *** Крейсер типа «Воспрещающий» **** «Левиафан» **** Флагман Дарта Ревана *** Крейсер типа «Молотоглав» **** Флагман адмирала Додонны **** «Шпиль Эндара» ** Блокадный прорыватель типа «Набег» * Лендспидер * Песчаный краулер * Свуп-байк ** Гоночный свуп *** Воздушный штурмовой гравицикл ** Байк модели XT * Республиканская спасательная капсула * Субмарина * Супероружие ** «Звёздная кузница» * Шаттл ** Лёгкий шаттл G-типа ** Шаттл типа «Вестник» |technology= * Акселераторная панель * Адреналиновый усилитель ** Продвинутый адреналиновый усилитель * Адреналиновый стимулятор * Продвинутый интерфейс агента * Продвинутая био-стабилизаторная маска * Продвинутые стабилизирующие перчатки * Индивидуальный набор антидотов * Искажающее поле * Дуговой ключ * Воздушный шлюз * Броня ** Кортозисно-тканая броня ** Сетчатая броня ГеноХарадана ** 'Тяжёлая броня''' *** Боевая броня *** Боевая броня Кало Норда *** Боевая броня Кассуса Фетта *** Циннагарская листовая броня *** Тяжёлая дюрастальная броня *** Тяжёлая боевая броня *** Тяжёлый экзоскелет *** Силовой костюм Джургана Кальты *** Силовая боевая броня *** Верпинская волокнисто-металлическая броня ** Лёгкая броня *** Барагвинская теневая броня *** Тяжёлый бонаданский композитный костюм *** Циннагарская тканая броня *** Боевой костюм *** Волокнистая броня Дарта Бэндона *** Волокнистая броня эчани *** Лёгкая броня эчани *** Прототипная броня Эриаду *** Тяжёлый боевой костюм *** Лёгкий экзоскелет *** Церемониальная броня массасси *** Укреплённая волокнистая броня *** Республиканская модульная броня *** Сетчатый костюм Улика Кель-Дромы *** Забракская боевая броня *** Забракский боевой костюм *** Забракская полевая броня ** Мандалорская броня *** Мандалорская штурмовая броня *** Мандалорская боевая броня *** Мандалорская тяжёлая броня ** Средняя броня *** Арканианская броня из сплавов *** Лёгкая бронзиумная боевая броня *** Циннагарская военная униформа *** Боевой костюм Дэвика *** Боевая броня эчани *** Экологическая защитная броня *** Лёгкий боевой костюм Экзара Куна *** Боевая броня Джамо Хогры *** Тяжёлая броня Кратов *** Священный боевой костюм Кратов *** Лёгкая боевая броня *** Военный костюм *** Лёгкая силовая боевая броня *** Верпинская волокнистая броня ** Броня ситхов-солдат * Искусственный интеллект * Акустический усилитель ** Продвинутый акустический усилитель * Бластер ** Бластерный карабин *** Циннагарский карабин *** Карабин Джамо Хогры *** Карабин Джургана Кальты *** Штурмовой карабин ситхов ** Бластерный пистолет *** Арканианский пистолет *** Бластер Бендака *** Бластер ГеноХарадана *** Бластер Карта *** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет **** Арканианский тяжёлый пистолет **** Тяжёлый пистолет Кассуса Фетта **** Тяжёлый мандалорский бластер **** Забракский тистел ***** Забракский тистел Mark III *** Карманный бластер **** Ботанское жало **** Ботанский скорострельный пистолет **** Ситхский штурмовой пистолет *** Убийственный пистолет *** Мандалорский бластер *** Забракский бластерный пистолет ** Бластерная винтовка *** Штурмовая винтовка Джургана Кальты *** Мандалорская штурмовая винтовка *** Автоматический бластер **** Барагвинская штурмовая винтовка **** Тяжёлый барагвинский бластерный повторитель **** Бластерная пушка **** Тяжёлый автоматический бластер **** Лёгкий автоматический бластер **** Тяжёлый мандалорский повторитель **** Автоматический бластер средней мощности **** Автоматический бластер Ордо *** Забракская боевая пушка * Ботанские инструментальные перчатки * Ботанский визор восприятия * Ботанский сенсорный визор * Энергетический арбалет ** Энергетический арбалет Заалбара ** Энергетический арбалет Чуундара * Дыхательная маска * Нарукавная повязка Бреджика * Пояс Бреджика * Перчатки Бреджика * Кардио-регулятор * Браслет Сареша * Усилитель ЦНС * Боевой сенсор * Шлем * Синтезатор голоса * Компьютер ** Компьютерная отмычка ** Компьютерный терминал * Кибернетика ** Продвинутый энергетический имплантат ** Продвинутый био-стабилизирующий имплантат ** Продвинутый боевой имплантат ** Продвинутый сенсорный имплантат ** Бавакарский кардио-пакет ** Бавакарская схема памяти ** Бавакарский оздоровитель ** Бимонский пакет ** Пакет био-антидотов ** Биотехнический имплантат ** Кардио-пакет ** Силовая кардио-система ** Кибер-реакционная система ** Гордуланская реакционная система ** Пакет памяти ** Наварданский регенератор ** Пакет усилителя нервов ** Пакет чувствительности ** Боевой имплантат сетчатки ** Ситхский регенератор * Датапад * Визор Дэвика * Дезинтеграторная винтовка ** Барагвинское дезинтеграторное орудие-X ** Забракская дизентиграторная пушка * Дезинтеграторный пистолет ** Мандалорский потрошитель * Броня дроидов ** Композитное тяжёлое покрытие ** Тяжёлое покрытие дроидов, тип 1 ** Тяжёлое покрытие дроидов, тип 2 ** Тяжёлое покрытие дроидов, тип 3 ** Лёгкое покрытие дроидов, тип 1 ** Лёгкое покрытие дроидов, тип 2 ** Лёгкое покрытие дроидов, тип 3 ** Среднее покрытие дроидов, тип 1 ** Среднее покрытие дроидов, тип 2 ** Среднее покрытие дроидов, тип 3 * Щит дроида ** Барагуинский щит дроида ** Энергетический щит, уровень 1 ** Энергетический щит, уровень 2 ** Энергетический щит, уровень 3 ** Щит окружающей среды, уровень 1 ** Щит окружающей среды, уровень 2 ** Щит окружающей среды, уровень 3 * Устройство для программирования дроидов ** Продвинутый компьютерный инструмент ** Продвинутый дроидный интерфейс ** Компьютерный зонд ** Датчики движения дроида, тип 1 ** Датчики движения дроида, тип 2 ** Датчики движения дроида, тип 3 ** Оптический прибор дроида, тип 1 ** Оптический прибор дроида, тип 2 ** Оптический прибор дроида, тип 3 ** Звуковые датчики дроида, тип 1 ** Звуковые датчики дроида, тип 2 ** Звуковые датчики дроида, тип 3 ** Универсальный компьютерный интерфейс ** Карбонитная установка *** Карбонитная установка Mark II ** Огнемёт *** Продвинутый огнемёт *** Барагвинский огнемёт ** Генератор гравитации *** Продвинутый генератор гравитации ** Устройство для разлива масла ** Разрушитель щита *** Продвинутый разрушитель щита *** Барагвинский разрушитель щита ** Оглушающий луч *** Продвинутый оглушающий луч *** Барагвинский оглушающий луч * Топор ** Гаморреанский боевой топор * День рождения * Взрывозащитная дверь * Бластер * Комлинк * Обзорный экран * Перчатки подавления * Притягивающий луч * Электрический накопительный щит * Входной трап * Усилитель силы Эриаду * Гадерффай ** Гадерффай вождя ** Гадерффай Райто * Силовые перчатки ГеноХарадана * Визор ГеноХарадана * Граната ** Липкая граната ** Контузионная граната ** Граната КриоБан ** Осколочная граната ** Ионная граната ** Отравляющая граната ** Плазменная граната ** Звуковой детонатор ** Термальный детонатор * Термальный генератор * Тяжёлый оптический визор * Голокрон ** Голокрон Тулака Хорда * Голограмма ** Голопроектор * Ледокол * Перчатки шпиона * Интерфейсная лента * Интерфейсный визор * Ионный бластер ** Верпинский прототипный ионный бластер * Ионная винтовка ** Барагвинское ионное орудие-X ** Ботанский дроидный дезинтегратор ** Верпинский дроидный дезинтегратор * Ионная лопата * Караканские рукавицы * Лазерная пушка * Гипердвигатель * Световой меч ** Световой меч Джоли Биндо ** Световой меч Дарта Малака ** Первый световой меч Ревана ** Второй световой меч Ревана ** Световой меч Бастилы Шан с одиночным клинком *** Двухклинковый световой меч **** Световой меч Бастилы Шан ** Кристалл светового меча *** Бондар *** Даминд *** Эралам *** Сердце стражника *** Дженруакс *** Жемчужина крайт-дракона *** Покров Силы *** Некстор *** Опила *** Фонд *** Рубат *** Сапит *** Сигил *** Солари ** Шото ** Ситхский световой меч * Визор светового сканирования * Рукавицы Марки Рагноса * Медицинский интерфейсный визор * Медпакет * Ядро памяти * Мина ** Световая мина ** Осколочная мина ** Газовая мина ** Лазерная мина ** Плазменная мина * Влагоуловитель * Очки обнаружения движения * Навигационный компьютер * Усиливающий нервы пояс * Нейронная повязка * Нейронный усмиритель * Персональный энергетический щит ** Арканианский энергетический щит ** Дуэльный щит эчани ** Щит эчани ** Мандалорский рукопашный щит ** Мандалорский силовой щит ** Ситхский энергетический щит ** Прототип верпинского щита ** Дуэльный щит Юсаниса * Пистолетный оптический прицел * Силовой пояс * Прототип акселератора * Боевой посох ** Боевой посох массасси * Ракатанская клетка разума * Ракатанский боевой клинок * Ремонтный набор ** Продвинутый ремонтный набор ** Конструкционный комплект * Ограничивающий болт * Ситхская маска * Ситхские силовые перчатки * Снайперская винтовка ** Снайперская винтовка ситхов * Аннуляторы звука * Акустический пистолет ** Ботанский «ревун» * Акустическая винтовка ** Арканианская звуковая винтовка ** Ботанское диссонансное орудие * Стабилизирующие перчатки ** Верпинские перевязочные перчатки * Генератор поля невидимости ** Продвинутое устройство невидимости ** Барагвинское устройство невидимости ** Устройство невидимости Эриаду ** Комплект невидимости ГеноХарадана ** Звукопоглощающее устройство невидимости * Укрепитель поля невидимости * Силовые рукавицы * Стимулятор ** Стимулятор адреналина *** Стимулятор гипер-адреналина ** Адреналиновый стимулятор подвижности *** Гипер-адреналиновый стимулятор подвижности ** Адреналиновый стимулятор силы *** Гипер-адреналиновый стимулятор подвижности ** Боевой стимулятор *** Гипер-боевой стимулятор ** Боевой стимулятор эчани ** Стимулятор восстановления отряда * Оглушающая дубинка ** Чука ** Ботанский оглушающий стержень ** Ракатанский боевой жезл ** Шоковый стержень Вулкаров * Меч ** Двухклинковый меч *** Ритуальный прижигатель эчани *** Двухклинковый меч Кратов ** Отравленный клинок ГеноХарадана ** Кровавый клинок ** Длинный меч *** Боевой клинок ** Короткий меч *** Прижигатель массасси *** Клинок Теты ** Серебряный меч ** Боевой клинок вуки ** Меч ситхов *** Отравленный клинок Наги Садоу *** Клинок Аджанты Полла *** Меч из зазубренной стали * Термальный генератор щита * Маска Тулака Хорда * Скафандр * Турель ** Лазерная турель * Вспомогательный пояс ** Вспомогательный пояс Калриссиана * Вакуум-маска * Верпинский кардио-регулятор * Верпинский подрывной зонд * Верпинская головная повязка * Верпинский усилитель зрения * Виброоружие ** Виброклинок *** Виброклинок эчани *** Виброклинок Миссии *** Прототип вибромеча *** Клинок Санасики ** Двухклинковый вибромеч *** Двухклинковый меч эчани *** Прижигатель Юсаниса ** Вибромеч *** Церемониальный клинок Бакки *** Барагвинский атакующий клинок *** Отражатель эчани *** Ужасающий меч Кратов *** Ситхский ужасающий меч *** Вибромеч Избранного * Ресурсный пункт A-4R |miscellanea= * Алкоголь * Андувианская соляная таблетка * Ардроксианский грипп * Авто-отпечаток * Бой на световых мечах * Безумный клык * Мостик * Карбонит * Кабина * Световой ошейник * Кореллианская походка наглеца * Кортозис ** Кортозисный клинок ** Кортозисная ткань * Крест Славы * Лоза кшии * Врошир * Дюрасталь * Метан * Обувной шкафчик * Сила ** Чувствительность к Силе ** Призрак Силы ** Способности Силы *** Ощущение Силы *** Видение Силы *** Узы Силы *** Телекинез *** Обман разума *** Сопротивление энергии *** Сопротивление Силы *** Подавление Силы *** Прыжок Силы *** Скорость Силы *** Боевая медитация *** Сокрытие Силы *** Постижение речи ** Светлая сторона Силы *** Исцеление Силы *** Оглушение Силы *** Доблесть Силы *** Воздействие на дроида *** Аура Силы *** Защита Силы ** Тёмная сторона Силы *** Вытягивание знаний *** Высасывание Силы *** Молния Силы *** Замедление Силы ** Персональный запас Силы * Яд гизок * Амнезия * Кредиты * Световой стержень * Очки * Гиперпространство * Время ** 3996 ДБЯ ** 3976 ДБЯ ** 3960 ДБЯ ** 3959 ДБЯ ** 3957 ДБЯ ** 3956 ДБЯ * Наземный бой * Награда * Ангар * Сердце * Охота * Охотничья лицензия * У меня плохое предчувствие * Гонки на свупах * Обучение джедаев * Обучение ситхов * Одеяния джедаев ** Роба джедаев *** Роба Кель-Дромы ** Роба «Звёздной кузницы» * Одеяния ситхов ** Роба тёмного джедая *** Роба тёмного мастера-джедая ** Роба Дарта Ревана * Вторжение * Иридианская чума * Карма * Кольто * Медицинский крест * Руководство для посетителей Манаана * Да пребудет с тобой Сила * Долг жизни * Мешок с мясом * Ондаранский виллек-сок * Огонь * Пазаак * Пласталь * Татуинская руда * Пустыня * Гоночные боны * Рабство * Ракатанская чума * Ракгульская чума * Ракгульская сыворотка * Стержень-воспроизводитель * Стекло * Испытания джедаев * Космический бой * Кодекс джедаев * Кодекс ситхов * Спайс ** Глиттерстим * Самоубийство * Ситх'ари * Чечётка * Тату * Тайлианский болотный ил * Факел * Пытка * Мусорный уплотнитель * Вода * Спусковой механизм * Прицел * Рабочий верстак * Семья Мэттик * Зелла-орех * Языки ** Ауребеш ** Общегалактический язык ** Дуросский язык ** Мандо'а ** Родианский язык ** Хаттский язык ** Шириивук ** Двоичный язык ** Джавский язык *** Джавский торговый язык ** Иторианский язык ** Тви'лекский язык ** Таскенский язык ** Ракатанский язык ** Селкатский язык ** Трандошанский язык ** Диалект Саши от Сулем }} Интересные факты * В игре часто встречаются персонажи с именами, похожими на имена персонажей из фильмов, с намёками на то, что это их предки, например: Галдуран Калриссиан (Лэндо Калриссиан), Кассус Фетт (Джанго Фетт), Комад Фортуна (Биб Фортуна), адмирал Форн Додонна (Ян Додонна), семейство Органа с Альдераана (Бейл и Лея Органа). * Фамилия гладиатора с Тариса Бендака Старкиллера когда-то предназначалась Джорджем Лукасом Люку Скайуокеру, но позже он решил, что она звучит слишком кровожадно (Starkiller означает «убийца звёзд»). * В первоначальном сценарии Звёздных войн рыцари-джедаи назывались джедаями Бенду (Bendu). Впоследствии это слово было удалено. В данной игре оно нашло свое применение и превратилось в фамилию серого рыцаря джедая Джоли Биндо (Jolee Bindo). * В KotOR содержится несколько цитат из фильмов: ** Миссия Вао часто произносит «У меня нехорошее предчувствие» (I have a bad feeling about this). Эту же фразу во всех шести фильмах постоянно повторяет C-3PO, также её используют Оби-Ван Кеноби и Хан Соло. ** Главный герой несколько раз может сказать «Меня зовут игрока, я пришёл, чтобы спасти вас», как Люк Скайуокер в IV эпизоде, когда спасает принцессу Лею. ** Карт Онаси кричит «Не-е-ет!», подобно многим персонажам фильмов. ** Когда главного героя пытают на «Левиафане», чтобы узнать местонахождение академии джедаев на Дантуине, один из возможных ответов — солгать, что она на Альдераане, фразой: «Альдераан. Они на Альдераане». Это отсылка к четвёртому эпизоду, где Лея Органа выдаёт покинутую базу Альянса повстанцев на Дантуине в попытке спасти Альдераан от уничтожения фразой «Дантуин. Они на Дантуине». ** Карт Онаси произносит ту же фразу, что и Хан Соло в четвёртом эпизоде: «Мы пойманы их притягивающим лучом». * Однажды Кандерус Ордо рассказывает игроку о том, как он однажды преследовал неизвестный корабль до пределов галактики. Этот корабль был похож на астероид и стрелял шаровыми молниями. Это намёк на Юужань-вонгов из серии романов «Новый Орден джедаев». * Отменённую игру, которую LucasArts собиралась выпустить под названием «Star Wars: Obi-Wan», при разработке планировалось назвать Knights of the Republic, но это название было отвергнуто как слишком общее. Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки * * * Knights of the Old Republic Категория:Видеоигры BioWare Knights of the Old Republic Категория:Ролевые видеоигры Категория:Видеоигры для Xbox Категория:Видеоигры для Windows Категория:Видеоигры для Mac OS X Категория:Видеоигры для iOS Категория:Видеоигры для Android